Jane Lynch
'Jane Marie Lynch '(born July 14, 1960) is a 52-year-old American writer, actress, comedian, and singer. She is often considered the "savior" of Glee, due to the show's frequent lack of coherence. She is currently starring in the hit Fox comedy, portraying Sue Sylvester. Her performance as Sue Sylvester is highly praised, and she even won a Golden Globe for her role in 2011. As of 2010, she is openly lesbian and is married to Dr. Lara Embry. In 2013, she made her broadway debut as Miss Hannigan in Annie. Early life Lynch was born and raised in Dolton, Illinois, the daughter of a housewife mother and a banker father. She was raised in an Irish Catholic family and attended Thornridge High School. She received her bachelor's degree in theatre from Illinois State University and her MFA from Cornell University, also in theatre. Career Lynch has played roles in comedy films such as Best in Show, The 40-Year-Old Virgin and Role Models, and is also known for her recurring roles on television as lawyer Joyce Wischina on The L Word, Dr. Linda Freeman, Charlie's sarcastic therapist on Two and a Half Men and as Spencer Reid's mother Diana Reid on Criminal Minds. She has appeared on iCarly as Sam's mom, Pam Puckett. She was also a regular on the comedy-drama series Party Down as Constance Carmell; the role garnered her positive critical response. .]] On Glee Since 2009, Lynch has played the role of Sue Sylvester in the FOX musical-comedy series Glee for which she has won an Emmy Award and a Golden Globe Award. Originally, Sue would be a recurring character, and Lynch would be joining an ABC show. The show, however, fell through, then Lynch was promoted to a starring role of Glee. Lynch's performance was well received by critics. Sue Sylvester is the main antagonist of Glee, often picking on Will Schuester and his glee kids. She is the cheerleading coach of William McKinley High School, and a ruthless bully to her colleagues and students. Apart from acting curel and like a liar, Sue manages to show benevolence to some people, like Kurt and her handicapped sister, Jean. One of the funny and unanswered mysteries in the show is Sue’s age. In "The Power of Madonna", she claims to be 29 and a huge fan of Madonna when she was young, but in Season Two’s episode A Very Glee Christmas, she implies that she had participated the Vietnam War (in My Lai Massacre), while at the same time Madonna was only ten in 1968. She also writes in her journal during The Sue Sylvester Shuffle that she is 31. Trivia *She shares her life with two dogs and two cats. She has a Lhasa Apso named Oliva, a Wheaten Terrier named Georgie, a Gray Tabby named Geta and a Red Tabby named Riley. *Her favorite Sue-line is That's what they said about a young man in Chicago in 1871, who thought he'd play a harmless prank on the dairy cow of one Mrs. O'Leary. He successfully ignited its flatulence, and a city burned, William. That young terrorist went on to become the first gay president of the United States, Abraham Lincoln. *She's deaf in her right ear. *She quit at the middle of her first play. *She loves coffee and the first pot in the morning needs to be perfect. She can do it over and over again. *Her dog wears a diaper. *She's afraid of elevators. *She sends her sheets to the cleaners. *Performed all her own singing and guitar playing in A Mighty Wind (2003). *Penned and starred in the award winning play "Oh, Sister, My Sister!" *Married Lara Embry at the Blue Heron Restaurant in Sunderland, Massachusetts. *Her favorite films are The Crossing Guard (1995), Ninotchka (1939), The Big Lebowski (1998), Zoolander (2001), and Private Benjamin (1980). *She's the tallest of her castmates. *Lynch is openly lesbian, and married Lara Embry in 2010. *She made cameos on The Simpsons, iCarly ''and Friends.'' *She voiced Al in the American Dad! ''episode Surro-Gate''. *She voiced Sergeant Calhoun, a female action game character from the 2012 movie Wreck-It-Ralph. Quotes Gallery glee_club_fox11.jpg jane-lynch-2-278x400.jpg.gif Jane-Lynch.jpg Jane-Lynch1.jpg jane_lynch_lg_text_ed.jpg Jane_Lynch.jpg jane-lynch-569.jpg.gif jane-lynch-iphone-ad.jpg jane-lynch-more-novcover.jpg Jane Lynch Blue Dress.jpg Tumblr lrqv3qLrQI1qgf129o1 400.jpg 6a00d8341c630a53ef015391b4df55970b.jpg 401571619.jpg Jane-Lynch-at-the-2011-Emmy-Awards-1-600x450.jpg Sue-Sylvester-jane-lynch-12289709-350-450.jpg jane-lynch-sag2012-1.jpg jane-lynch-sag2012-2.jpg SS.jpg|Jane Lynch Tumblr m419q0QLed1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg JanelynchScream.jpg JaneLynchPromoShoot.jpg JaneLynch.jpg jane 70.jpg 60698 10151441449347044 1604773824 n.jpg lara-embry-jane-lynch-05.jpg JaneUpfronts.jpg 2013UpfrontCast2.JPG 2013UpfrontCast.jpg CastUpfronts.jpg JanE&Darren.jpg CastAnniePremiere2.jpg CastAnniePremiere.jpg Jane&ChrisAnniePremiere.jpg Jane&DarrenAnniePremiere1.jpg Jane&DarrenAnniePremiere8.jpg Jane&DarrenAnniePremiere2.jpg Jane&DarrenAnniePremiere3.jpg JaneAnniePremiere12.jpg JaneAnniePremiere13.jpg JaneAnniePremiere15.jpg JaneAnniePremiere11.jpg JaneAnniePremiere14.jpg JaneAnniePremiere.jpg JaneAnniePremiere1.jpg JaneAnniePremiere2.jpg JaneAnniePremiere3.jpg JaneAnniePremiere4.jpg JaneAnniePremiere9.jpg JaneAnniePremiere6.jpg JaneAnniePremiere10.jpg JaneAnniePremiere16.jpg JaneAnniePremiere5.jpg JaneAnniePremiere7.jpg JaneAnniePremiere8.jpg Videos thumb|326px|left|Jane Lynch In "A Mighty Wind" Lynch, Jane Lynch, Jane